


The Ruse

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have their questions answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ruse

Title: The Ruse  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Harry and Draco have their questions answered.  
Word Count: 699  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for this month's Hex Files Challenge. Prompt: Draco and Harry visit an Oracle. Each is allowed to ask it one (and only one) question. Between 500 and 700 words, three of which must be: blame, wriggle, and devoted.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Ruse

~

“You should visit the Oracle.”

Draco grunted.

“I’m serious,” Pansy continued. “It’s a time-honoured tradition, and it may tell you something useful. You can’t spend all your days hiding and sulking.”

“I’m not sulking,” Draco muttered.

“You admit you’re hiding?”

Draco turned away. “I just haven’t had a reason to leave the house lately,” he said.

“For ten days?”

“Your point?”

“My point,” Pansy said, “is that you need to get out more.”

“Why?” Draco asked bitterly. “I’m alone, no one wants me... I have no reason to go anywhere.”

She patted his shoulder. “Draco,” she said gently. “You’re alive and healthy, the Ministry pardoned you, and Po...”

“Don’t say his name!”

“... Potter defended you,” Pansy continued, ignoring him. “So why are you moping? I thought you were together. Haven’t you heard from him?”

Draco tossed the Prophet in her direction.

She read the headline. “Merlin, I’m sorry,” she said. “Didn’t he indicate that you two could continue, erm...?”

“Fucking? Yes,” Draco said bitterly.

“Have you talked to him?”

Draco shrugged. “What is there to talk about? He’s made his choice.”

Pansy shook her head. The picture showed Potter embracing Ginny Weasley as she gazed at him with devoted eyes. The headline asked, “Boy Who Lived to wed Youngest Weasley?” At that moment she wished she could slap Potter.

~

“Ow!” Harry stared at Ginny, stunned. “What was that for?” he asked, clutching his reddening cheek.

She smiled apologetically. “You had a fly,” she said.

Harry nodded. “Oh. Well, did you see the Prophet?” he asked.

“Yes,” Ginny said. “Mum’s been hinting all day.”

“When’s Oliver arriving?” Harry asked.

Ginny smiled. “A few minutes. Then the charade will be over. Do you think it will be okay?”

“It’ll be fine,” Harry said.

“They love you, though,” she whispered. “I’m so nervous...”

“Your parents love Oliver,” Harry said.

“They’ll be upset that we’ve been pretending, though,” she said.

“It was the only way to fool the press until you two got engaged.”

She nodded. “I know, it’s just... I feel bad lying. And your mystery boyfriend may blame me.”

Harry shook his head. “He’ll be fine,” he said, blushing.

She smiled. “When are you going to introduce us?”

Harry wriggled his nose. “Erm, soon,” he said.

“Is he the one?”

Harry smiled. “I’ll know soon enough.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes. “What are you planning?”

“I’m going to see the Oracle,” Harry said.

“Oh, good idea! That’s how I knew that you and I...” She stopped and blushed. “Well, it’s good to know that you’re not meant to be with certain people, you know?”

Harry, starting to answer, was interrupted by the whoosh of the Floo. He watched as she kissed her fiancé enthusiastically. _Maybe I’ll be doing that soon_ , he thought hopefully.

~

Draco knew this was a bad idea, but Pansy would not shut up, so he’d finally agreed. Now, standing in front of the stone altar, he wondered what in Merlin’s name he’d been thinking.

“This is rubbish,” he said, turning to go.

::Ask::

Draco looked about. “Who’s there?”

::Ask::

“Okay. Um, will Ha... anyone ever love me?”

::Your answer comes::

_Ridiculous_ , he decided as he turned away again. Then he heard footsteps. Following his Slytherin instincts, he hid in an alcove to watch.

Harry walked into the clearing and stood in front of the altar, just as Draco had.

As Draco watched, Harry jumped, then looked about, peering into the shadows. “Draco?” he called softly.

Draco stepped out and Harry smiled, walking over to him. “Hello,” he said, kissing him on the cheek. “Why were you hiding?”

“Didn’t want you to see me,” Draco replied, looking away.

“You saw the article,” Harry said. “Sorry, but I couldn’t tell you it was a ruse, I promised Ginny.”

“A ruse?”

Harry nodded. “Of course. And if you’ll come to dinner at the Weasleys’ with me, I’ll tell you all about it. It’s time you got to know them anyway...”

Draco stopped listening for a moment, taking in Harry’s sparkling eyes.

“What did you ask the Oracle?” he interrupted.

Harry blushed. “Whether we were meant to be together,” he said.

“And what did it say?”

“‘Ask him yourself’,” Harry whispered.

Draco smiled.

~


End file.
